


Again, Again [Traducción Español]

by Andromeda5



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Contenido Sexual Leve, Cosas 5+1, Fluff, M/M, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda5/pseuds/Andromeda5
Summary: "¿Este encierro te vuelve loco también?" dice en lugar de 'Hey, me gustó cuando me besaste, pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerlo de nuevo y un poco más.--Cinco veces McCree besó a Hanzo, y una vez Hanzo lo besó a él.





	Again, Again [Traducción Español]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Again, Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739107) by [CommonNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/pseuds/CommonNonsense). 



> Un cursi 5 + 1 porque me encanta escribir besos.
> 
> Demasiado.

**I.**

"¡Te alcanzaré esta vez, Lúcio!"

"De ninguna manera. Soy el rey y campeón."

"¡No por mucho tiempo!"

McCree toma un sorbo de su cerveza mientras escucha a Lena y Lúcio discutir alegremente sobre su videojuego. Es una especie de juego de carreras, eso es todo lo que sabe, un ajuste predecible para ellos dos, la verdad. Es divertido verlos jugar, empujándose entre ellos y lanzando insultos con buen humor. La amistosa camaradería le recuerda a McCree a los viejos tiempos, cuando él era joven, y actuaba como un niño tonto mientras el equipo lo miraba con diversión. Se acomoda en su asiento en el sofá, suspirando mientras el cojín aliviaba la tensión de su espalda baja.

Junto a él, metido en el rincón del sofá, Hanzo bebe periódicamente de su sake, tranquilo pero sonriente. Lleva una camiseta de algodón pecaminosamente apretada y pantalones sueltos, relajado por el alcohol y la satisfacción de una misión bien hecha. McCree sigue encontrando su mirada con la de Hanzo, cada vez tiene que obligarse a ser menos obvio.

La celebración posterior a la misión está empezando a disminuir ahora, los cuatro son los únicos que quedan. Mercy había anunciado hace una hora que se iría a la cama, Torbjörn y Reinhardt habían estado hablando de cartas y cerveza fuerte antes de que se fueran. La misión en sí había sido difícil, pero fue casi perfectamente ejecutada; había cierta preocupación por los testigos, pero Winston y Athena estaban estudiando eso ahora mismo. En cualquier caso, cualquier misión que terminara sin víctimas y lograra su objetivo era un éxito rotundo.

"Hiciste grandes disparos hoy," dice McCree, mirando a Hanzo. "No habríamos hecho ni la mitad sin ti allí."

Hanzo sonríe detrás de su botella de sake. "Y me atrevo a decir que tu desempeño fue aceptable".

McCree le da una patada juguetona a Hanzo en la espinilla. "La mayoría de la gente simplemente dice gracias."

"Tal vez lo hacen." La sonrisa de Hanzo solo se ensancha. McCree sacude la cabeza.

"Increíble." Termina su cerveza con una risita.

Antes de que Hanzo pueda responder, su conversación se ve interrumpida por un bostezo excesivo y dramático de Lena. "Me rindo," anuncia, dejando caer su control sobre la mesa de café, "estoy exhausta. Hora de acostarse."

"Sí, lo mismo," agrega Lúcio, poniéndose de pie. Estira los brazos detrás de la espalda y agrega, "He defendido mi título lo suficientemente bien por esta noche."

"¡Ha, te ganaré la próxima vez!" Lena se ríe, golpeando suavemente el hombro de Lúcio.

McCree busca otra cerveza, ocultando su sonrisa. Una mirada a Hanzo revela que está igual de divertido, escuchando a los dos miembros más jóvenes del equipo.

"¡Buenas noches, muchachos!" grita Lena, manteniendo la charla animada con Lúcio mientras salen de la habitación, a pesar de su anterior declaración de agotamiento.

Con su partida, McCree y Hanzo son los únicos que quedan de la fiesta improvisada. Ninguno está dispuesto a irse a la cama todavía, así que se quedan un rato más despiertos: hablando y bromeando, intercambiando historias de su juventud, lamentando la fácil y despreocupada infancia que nunca tuvieron, pero de la que constantemente sus compañeros hablan con creces. 

Hanzo no ha sido parte de Overwatch por mucho tiempo, pero últimamente ha comenzado a encontrar su lugar en el equipo y, lento pero seguro, se abre a la posibilidad de una amistad genuina. McCree atesora en secreto el papel que desempeñó en ser el primer amigo de Hanzo en el equipo, el primero en romper la cáscara amarga y enojada, ofreciendo comprensión y falta de juicio por los pecados del pasado. Mientras observa a Hanzo a su lado, gesticulando mientras habla sobre una cosa u otra, McCree siente una oleada de afecto (no del todo platónico) que lo invade.

Desearía poder culpar a la cerveza por lo que hará a continuación, pero en realidad, tiene poco que ver con eso.

Los labios de Hanzo debajo de los suyos son firmes y no responden, congelados por el shock. McCree exhala suavemente, presiona de nuevo, manteniendo el beso ligero: una invitación, en lugar de una demanda. Su desaliñada barba raspa suavemente contra la de Hanzo mientras se retira.

Hanzo lo mira fijamente, con los ojos abiertos. Su botella de sake aún está a medio camino de su boca, flotando al nivel de los hombros en un apretón de sus blancos nudillos. McCree sonríe cuando se aleja, pero la expresión alarmada en el rostro de Hanzo se desplaza lentamente entre la neblina del alcohol y se da cuenta, con creciente horror, de lo que acaba de hacer.

Acaba de besar a un hombre que quiere ser intocable.

"Oh, mierda," se queja, sentándose de nuevo. "Lo siento, Hanzo, eso fue estúpido. Olvídalo." Se pasa la mano por la cara, con un rubor avergonzado arrastrándose por sus mejillas. "Mierda. Eso fue estúpido."

"Me besaste," dice Hanzo, como si McCree no fuera consciente de ello.

"Si, lo hice. Estoy más borracho de lo que pensé. Lo siento."

La expresión de Hanzo cambia. Él inclina su cabeza en un ángulo pensativo. "Mucha gente dice que haces borracho lo que deseas hacer cuando estás sobrio," dice.

"Uh." Esa no era una conversación que McCree quisiera tener, ni ahora, ni nunca. Él puede soportar que lo rechacen, eso no era nada nuevo, pero tiene la sensación de que Hanzo será más mordaz que lo que podría ser cualquier chica linda en un bar. Tenía la intención de mantener sus tristes intenciones encerradas y bajo control, pero aparentemente había logrado cortar sus restricciones. Feliz y riendo, tendido en la esquina del sofá en la sala vacía y finalmente relajado en la seguridad de un espacio cómodo y cerrado, Hanzo había sido demasiado para resistirse.

Hanzo puso su bebida en la mesa de café, su mirada nunca abandona la cara de su compañero. McCree toma un largo trago de su bebida para calmar sus nervios, esperando el estallido inevitable.

Hanzo se gira, apoya su brazo contra el respaldo del sofá y lo besa. Es casi un espejo perfecto del beso que recibió: una pequeña presión con la boca cerrada, acariciando suavemente el labio inferior de McCree entre los suyos, un pequeño ruido cuando se separan. El alcohol en el cuerpo de McCree hace que todo tome una calidad de ensueño: se siente como si literalmente estuviera flotando en las nubes.

"No te disculpes," murmura Hanzo, rozando sus dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de McCree.

"Claro," responde McCree, con una sonrisa aturdida y torcida tirando de las comisuras de su boca. Hanzo también sonríe, retirando su mano, pero sin alejarse.

Esa noche se van a la cama solos, separándose poco después, regresando a sus dormitorios individuales, pero a McCree no le importa. Piensa que podría sobrevivir durante una semana solo con el recuerdo de los dulces, castos y cariñosos besos.

 

**II.**

Winston ha ordenado a todo Overwatch que descanse durante dos semanas. Tienen que pisar con cuidado, andar de puntillas alrededor de la ONU y la Ley PETRAS. Su última misión en Numbani estuvo bien, pero fue observada por una docena de civiles, y ahora tienen que encerrarse mientras miran los medios de comunicación, asegurándose de que todo se atribuye a un grupo de vigilantes con buenas intenciones.

McCree lo odia. Él nunca ha sido uno de los que se queda quieto mientras hay trabajo por hacer. Él aprecia el valor de unas buenas vacaciones, pero el encierro lo ha dejado inquieto y listo para disparar a las paredes. El resto del equipo también lo está sintiendo. Lena sale a correr todos los días y vuelve quejándose de ver los mismos viejos acantilados cada vez; Reinhardt ansia una nueva batalla, recordando viejas peleas mientras pule su armadura de cruzado una vez más; incluso Winston, siempre solitario, se queja sobre el circo mediático en el que ha estado atrapado, y sueña con probar las modificaciones en su arma Tesla.

Hanzo es el único que parece no verse afectado, pero eso podría deberse a que McCree apenas lo ve durante los primeros cinco días.

Desde esos besos infundidos con alcohol la semana anterior, Hanzo parece estar haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedar atrapado en la misma habitación que McCree por más de unos pocos minutos. Cuando están juntos, actúa como parte de un grupo, y sus interacciones son todas de negocios, conversaciones cortas y recortadas. McCree se esfuerza estar a solas con él y tratar de ir más allá en su relación (sea lo que sea ahora) pero parece que nunca puede encontrar a Hanzo fuera de un grupo. Cuando él no quiere ser encontrado, simplemente no lo será.

En el sexto día del encierro es cuando finalmente lo acorrala en la cocina. Hanzo tiene una taza de té en el mostrador frente a él, la cuerda de la bolsa de té envuelta alrededor de su dedo. Él está mirando fijamente a la taza como si estuviera distraído en la mitad del proceso, o tal vez simplemente tratando de hacer que el té se empape más rápido por pura fuerza de voluntad. McCree se aclara la garganta para anunciar su presencia, y la cabeza de Hanzo se levanta hacia el sonido.

"Hola," dice McCree con una pequeña ola alegre. Los tensos hombros de Hanzo se relajan en reconocimiento. "No te he visto mucho por aquí últimamente".

Hanzo se encoge de hombros, volviendo su atención a su té. Desenrolla el cordón de su dedo, luego lo enrolla de nuevo, moviendo la bolsa.

McCree se mueve para apoyarse en el mostrador junto a él. Una parte de él se siente ridículo, como si estuviera persiguiendo a su enamorado de la escuela, intentando obtener un poco de atención, pero son hombres adultos. Deberían poder hablar sobre esto, y si McCree es algo, seguramente no es un cobarde.

"¿Este encierro te vuelve loco también?" dice en lugar de 'Hey, me gustó cuando me besaste, pensé que tal vez podríamos hacerlo de nuevo y un poco más.'

"Me está desgastando los nervios," admite Hanzo. "Pero la paciencia es clave. Si el mundo está dispuesto a aceptar de nuevo a Overwatch, no podemos forzarlos. Winston tiene razón, debemos ser estratégicos."

"Bueno, pero aún así. Odio estar encerrado aquí sin nada que hacer. Tengo toda esta energía para quemar y nada para usarla." McCree finge una mirada inocente mientras agrega, "Bueno. Se me ocurren algunas cosas, pero por lo general requieren de otra persona."

Hanzo lo mira de reojo. McCree sonríe sin culpa. "Vulgar", dice Hanzo, sacando la bolsa de té de su taza y tirándola a la basura.

"Oh, vamos, solo estoy jugando. Quiero decir, no diría que no, pero..."

"¿Hay algún punto en todo esto, o simplemente eres malo con las bromas?"

"Sí, en realidad." McCree se endereza y respira profundamente. "Apenas has hablado conmigo desde la otra noche. No sé tú, pero después de besar así a alguien, por lo general me gusta seguir de alguna manera u otra ".

La expresión de Hanzo no revela nada. "¿Y?"

"¿Y ...?" dice McCree. "¿A qué te refieres con 'y'? ¡Tú eres el que me ha estado evitando!"

"Sin embargo, aquí estoy." Hanzo sonríe débilmente. McCree siente como si perdiera el último paso caminando por unas escaleras: confundido, desequilibrado, y en busca de una lesión grave si no reacciona adecuadamente.

"Ok, bien, perfecto," dice indignado. "¡Bien! Déjame ponerlo de esta manera: realmente me gustaría besarte otra vez. ¿Es eso algo que también te gustaría, o debería irme a la mierda?"

Ahora Hanzo es quien se ve sorprendido e inseguro. McCree apoya su cadera contra el mostrador y espera una respuesta mientras Hanzo parpadea mirando su té, evidentemente, tratando de formular una respuesta.

"Sí," dice finalmente.

"¿Sí, debería irme a la mierda?"

"Sí, me gustaría que lo hicieras de nuevo."

"Oh, bueno." McCree se levanta de nuevo, con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. Todo lo que necesitaba era una respuesta clara, y ahora que tiene una, puede cambiar completamente de rumbo. "Definitivamente puedo ayudarte con eso".

Se insinúa cerca de Hanzo, apoyándolo en la esquina donde el mostrador cambia de dirección. "Y con mucho más, si lo deseas," agrega, deleitándose con la respiración agitada que oye tomar. Antes de que Hanzo pueda responder, McCree se acerca y roba un beso.

Comienza con cuidado, con una presión bastante casta, esperando a ver cómo responde. Los labios de Hanzo se tensan bajo los suyos: una respuesta tentativa. McCree desliza sus manos a la cintura de Hanzo y lo empuja suavemente hacia adelante, dejando que sus torsos se rozaran. Hanzo arrastra la parte posterior de sus nudillos lentamente por la parte delantera de su camisa, que es todo el estímulo que McCree necesita para inclinar la cabeza, cambiar el ángulo y profundizar el beso. Sus labios se deslizan juntos a medida que Hanzo se involucra más, haciendo coincidir movimiento con movimiento. McCree intenta no sonreír demasiado y falla, rompiendo el beso con una risa complacida.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunta Hanzo, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. El rosado ha subido hasta sus pálidos pómulos, y McCree tiene que luchar para no mirar.

"Nada," dice McCree con sinceridad. "Nada en absoluto."

Se agacha para reanudar su beso, golpea juguetonamente la punta de su lengua contra el contorno de los labios de Hanzo y reprime un gemido cuando siente que Hanzo hace lo mismo. Envuelve sus brazos completamente alrededor de la espalda de Hanzo, tirando de su cuerpo y continúan, parados en la esquina de la cocina donde cualquiera podría ver, la luz del sol entraba por la ventana sobre el fregadero para envolver sus cuerpos entrelazados. McCree sabe que deberían detenerse antes de que alguien entre, pero no puede, y al parecer, tampoco puede hacerlo Hanzo.

La taza de té se enfría en el mostrador, olvidada por cosas mejores.

 

**III.**

McCree se despierta con la brillante luz del sol de Gibraltar que atraviesa por una grieta en sus persianas. El sol es normal. Estaba en una posición que se inclinaba directamente sobre sus ojos. Él gruñe y se da vuelta, fuera de la maldita luz, solo para rodar torpemente en otro cuerpo. Abre los ojos y es recibido por la vista de un intrincado y sinuoso tatuaje sobre un brazo musculoso, y el cabello oscuro sobre los hombros fuertes.

Se detiene por un largo momento mientras sale de su trance somnoliento y medio dormido, hasta que recuerda los eventos de la noche anterior. Algunos tiros competitivos con Hanzo, relajándose con una botella de vino realmente horrible encontrada en la despensa, casi atrapado en el comedor, y luego tropezando en su habitación con las manos prácticamente bajándose el pantalón. Lo que siguió fue una ronda espectacular, aunque de corta duración, de frottage* que los dejó a ambos agotados, saciados, y por parte de McCree, sintiéndose muy bien con la vida en general.

McCree se estira, escucha la sinfonía de las articulaciones sonando por la mediana edad y se apoya en el brazo para mirar a su compañero de cama. Hanzo todavía está dormido, ajeno a McCree. Él respira profundamente a través de los labios entreabiertos, una manta alrededor de sus hombros, con el cabello en desorden. McCree está sorprendido por lo joven que se ve Hanzo antes de despertarlo, así es como se ve un Hanzo tranquilo.

Piensa que quizás no le importaría despertarse de esa forma más a menudo.

Se rinde ante las ganas de tocarlo, acurrucándose para presionar su pecho contra la espalda de Hanzo y deslizar una mano sobre su cadera por debajo de las sábanas. Hanzo, que tiene el sueño ligero, se despierta de inmediato, volteándose a la fuente de calor.

"Buenos días, cariño," murmura McCree. Él arrastra sus labios a lo largo del contorno de la oreja de Hanzo, haciendo que el hombre se estremezca.

"Buenos días," murmura Hanzo. Él tira fuerte de la manta sobre su hombro. "Me sorprende verte despierto antes que yo."

"Mm, la mayoría de los días no tengo todo esto en mi cama," dice McCree. Continúa su exploración del cuerpo y pecho de Hanzo, finalmente estableciendo su mano sobre su estómago. "Tengo que apreciarlo mientras pueda".

Hanzo se ríe mientras se mueve hacia su otro lado para poder enfrentar a McCree, metiendo un brazo debajo de su cabeza. Él es tan suave en la mañana, desaliñado y soñoliento, la piel salpicada por esa maldita luz solar que está entrando a escondidas a través de las persianas. McCree se queda momentáneamente sin aliento.

Oh, estoy en problemas, piensa, pero de alguna manera, se siente bien.

"¿Y?" Hanzo incita. "¿Es 'todo esto' suficiente para tu satisfacción?" su sonrisa es juguetona, se extiende lentamente a través de su rostro, mientras hace un gesto hacia su cuerpo cubierto por la manta.

"Mira, ahora solo estás buscando cumplidos."

"Difícilmente tengo que buscarlos. Rara vez has tenido un pensamiento que no expreses, incluyendo los cumplidos."

"Ouch, querido, eso duele. " McCree toca dramáticamente el dorso de su mano en su frente, la imagen de una belleza sureña que se desmaya. "Y yo que pensé que teníamos algo especial."

Hanzo resopla. "¿Ahora quién es el que los busca?"

McCree se ríe. Sin pensar, como un instinto cómodo nacido de años de intimidad familiar, se inclina para besarlo. Hanzo responde de inmediato, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Es casto pero agradable: el primer beso afectuoso y somnoliento de la mañana, los labios cerrados contra la amenaza del aliento matinal. Toma la cara de Hanzo en su mano y siente que él cae sobre sus costillas. Es tan fácil, como si se hubieran despertado otras cien mañanas como esta: envueltos el uno en el otro, bromeando, besándose y tomándo su dulce momento antes de continuar con el día de trabajo.

Sus labios se separan y luego Hanzo empuja abruptamente su hombro. "Ugh, tienes un sabor desagradable," se queja. "Ve a lavarte los dientes."

"Odio decírtelo, cariño, pero no eres mucho mejor." Hanzo lo empuja de nuevo hacia el borde de la estrecha cama. McCree se ríe mientras se pone de pie, se da vuelta y extiende una mano hacia Hanzo para llevarlo.

Sus rutinas de la mañana se completan lado a lado en el pequeño cuarto de baño de McCree, lleno de alegría y burlas mientras luchan por el espacio frente al espejo. McCree no puede recordar la última vez que tuvo algo así, tan juguetón y divertido.

Arrastra a Hanzo a otro beso rápido, esta vez condimentado con pasta de dientes de menta y una risa complacida, y se pregunta si podrían ser así el resto de sus días.

 

**IV.**

Esta es una de las raras noches en las que McCree se siente genuinamente melancólico. Son poco frecuentes, más ahora que Overwatch ha comenzado y él tiene algo en que ocupar sus días, pero aún están presentes. No será buena compañía esta noche, por lo que se prepara la cena por su cuenta (un sándwich que finalmente abandona a la mitad en su mesa de noche) y luego se dirige hacia el puente aéreo.

El puente es uno de sus lugares favoritos en el Observatorio. Tiene viejos y gratos recuerdos de estar ahí sentado a altas horas de la noche, fumando cigarrillos y conversando con quienquiera que pudiera escucharlo esa noche. Eran tiempos tranquilos, incluso cuando estaba con Blackwatch y la mayoría de días eran un infierno. Tal vez sea esa vieja sensación de comodidad la que aún atrae a McCree al puente aéreo cinco años más tarde, o simplemente un hábito, pero siempre se encuentra caminando por el familiar camino, subiendo escalones viejos y rodeando nuevas pilas de cajas, cuando necesita una o dos horas solo.

Se sienta de espaldas a un cajón cubierto de lona, con su fiel frasco de whisky y un cigarrillo entre los dientes. Bebe whisky entre bocanadas de humo, mira las estrellas brillar en lo alto y trata de ignorar los pensamientos que pasan por su cabeza.

Después de media hora, cuando su cigarrillo se ha consumido hasta la colilla y está pensando en sacar otro, oye los suaves golpecitos de los pies con botas de metal detrás de él. Él mira la cara preocupada de Hanzo.

"¿Puedo acompañarte?" pregunta Hanzo. McCree se aparta para hacer espacio. Se sienta con el brazo presionado contra el de McCree, formando una línea sólida de calor para contrarrestar el aire frío de la noche.

"No te vi en la cena," dice Hanzo con suavidad, sin acusar ni exigir. La cena no siempre fue un asunto de grupo, pero todos sabían que McCree frecuentaba la mesa del comedor casi todas las noches.

"No," responde McCree con simpleza.

"¿Sucede algo?"

McCree no sabe cómo responder. "No mucho," dice finalmente. Toma otro sorbo de whisky. "No es nada, de todos modos. Solo algunas cosas pasando por mi cabeza. Necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas."

"¿Quiere que me vaya?"

"No," dice McCree de nuevo. Está sorprendido por su propia respuesta. Hanzo solo asiente y levanta sus rodillas, cruzando sus brazos encima de ellas.

Se sientan juntos en silencio por un rato. Hanzo es una presencia tranquila y reconfortante. Él sabe el valor del tiempo para pensar, y no presiona para obtener detalles sobre el estado mental de McCree. Él finalmente deja de lado su whisky, sintiéndose culpable por haber bebido más de una botella mientras Hanzo se sienta sobrio a su lado. Saca otro cigarrillo, pero no lo enciende, solo lo mueve entre los dedos.

"A veces," dice, después de que hayan transcurrido más o menos diez minutos, "simplemente empiezo a recordar cómo era este lugar. Cómo llegué aquí."

Hanzo inclina su cabeza, una confirmación sin palabras de que está escuchando. McCree continúa, "No lo sé. La mayoría de los días estoy bien con mi pasado, más o menos. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero es lo que es. Aquí y allá, simplemente comienzo a recordar Deadlock, o las partes menos inocentes de Blackwatch. Me jodí mucho en mi tiempo allí, incluso cuando intenté hacer algo bueno." él golpea el cigarrillo contra su rodilla, manteniendo su mirada hacia el cielo. "No me malinterpretes, mi pasado está atrás y estoy lo suficientemente feliz ahora. No necesito expiar nada en este momento, solo quiero seguir luchando por una buena causa. Simplemente a veces recuerdo el pasado, eso es todo, y luego es difícil recordar lo que estoy haciendo ahora."

"Entiendo," dice Hanzo. McCree le cree.

Hanzo duda por un minuto, luego empuja su rodilla contra la de McCree. "Si te sirve de consuelo," dice, "considero admirable el trabajo que has realizado. No muchos hombres pueden admitir sus errores y expiarlos como tú lo ha hecho."

Como siempre, los elogios de Hanzo eran tan repentinos y sinceros que McCree se quedaba nublado. Antes de poder detenerse, pasa una mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Hanzo y lo empuja para darle un beso. Hanzo se muestra dispuesto, pero es en su mayoría pasivo bajo la repentina aparición de los labios de McCree, su boca es suave y sensible a las duras presiones y movimientos sin gracia de McCree. Él besa a Hanzo cuatro, cinco, seis veces antes de que se detenga y apoye su frente contra la de Hanzo.

"Gracias," dice con sinceridad.

Hanzo apoya una mano sobre la suya, acariciando ligeramente su piel con el pulgar. "De nada," murmura. "No es nada comparado con cómo me ayudaste a superar mi propio pasado."

McCree se echa a reír. "Los dos somos un par de líos, ¿no es así?"

"Quizás. Pero menos de lo que podríamos haber sido si no estuviéramos aquí."

"Es verdad."

 

**V.**

"Jeeeeesus H. Cristo", gime McCree ante el primer empuje tentativo de las caderas de Hanzo. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, enredando sus manos en el cabello oscuro y sudoroso. Por encima de él, Hanzo jadea esforzándose por ir lento, con el labio inferior entre sus dientes como si estuviera en una profunda concentración. "Cariño, me estás matando aquí."

"Apenas he comenzado," responde Hanzo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Bueno, mierda, pudiste haber engañado a m..." McCree se corta con un gemido entrecortado mientras Hanzo mueve sus caderas, tocando fondo al mismo tiempo. "Jesús, ya verás, vas a ser mi muerte antes de que acabemos."

Hanzo se inclina, sus brazos sujetan los hombros de McCree, hasta que sus cuerpos están al ras. "¿Te estás quejando?" pregunta. Su voz grave retumba en el pecho de McCree. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Nope, no, en absoluto," responde McCree, lo que le gana una risita sin aliento y Hanzo finalmente se mueve. McCree engancha sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Hanzo, seguido de una mano deslizándose por la parte posterior de su muslo, y lo levanta un poco de la cama, buscando un ángulo más dulce y profundo.

Hanzo coloca la cabeza al lado del cuello de McCree, mordiendo la piel con sus dientes, seguido de movimientos con su lengua. Sus empujes son lentos y profundos, absolutamente indulgentes, no el frenético y enfocado acto que McCree ha asociado con Hanzo. Las manos de Hanzo se deslizan a lo largo de su piel, firmes pero delicadas, de una manera que casi podría llamarse adoración. "Dios, eres tan perfecto", susurra McCree, y jadea seguido por una mordida en el hombro.

McCree tira suavemente del cabello de Hanzo, apartándolo de la marca que casi seguramente le quedara en el cuello, y se encuentra con su mirada. Los ojos de Hanzo están medio cerrados, el color marrón oscuro se torna negro en la tenue luz. Un fino brillo de sudor resalta las afiladas líneas de su rostro y el cabello cae en sus hombros, sin las ataduras de su habitual cola de caballo. A McCree le sorprende el repentino arrebato de afecto que lo llena, seguido de la sorprendente conclusión de que está, sin lugar a dudas, perdidamente enamorado.

"¿Jesse?" pregunta Hanzo después de haber estado mirándolo durante varios segundos.

"Dios, eres hermoso," susurra McCree.

Hanzo se detiene, mirándolo arrugando su frente como si el cumplido fuera injustificado. McCree lo toma con ambas manos en la cara y lo arrastra hacia abajo para darle un beso abrasador. Hanzo hace un ruido sorprendido, pero lo sigue, reanudando su paso con facilidad. McCree está demasiado asustado como para decir la verdad en ese momento, así que trata de transmitirlo en la caricia de sus labios, los tiernos movimientos de su lengua, los placeres, las costumbres y esos 'es tan bueno, no te detengas' que gime cerca de la boca de Hanzo.

No dura mucho tiempo, ya que ambos se quedan rápidamente sin aliento. Sus bocas se frotan entre sí en un intento fallido de besarse, salpicadas de improperios y estímulos sin palabras mientras se persiguen para estar juntos. McCree es el primero en estar al límite, jadeando tonterías hasta que su aliento lo abandona. Acaricia los hombros y la cara de Hanzo, provocando que su cuerpo se tense y sofoque un gemido en la almohada junto a la cabeza de McCree.

Pasan un momento recuperando el aliento antes de separarse. Hanzo se acerca a la cama en busca de una camisa desechada (la de McCree, no la suya, por supuesto) y lo limpia con toques cuidadosos y cariñosos. Entre el afecto y la felicidad postcoital, McCree siente que se está asfixiando de felicidad. Es un sentimiento desconocido, pero que no cambiaría por nada.

"No sé que hice para merecerte," dice, mientras Hanzo se sienta a su lado en la cama, "pero estoy malditamente feliz de tenerte."

Hanzo no responde, pero la sonrisa tímida que da a cambio es suficiente respuesta.

 

**VI.**

La realidad es un tema nebuloso y esquivo, que se desliza a través de los dedos de McCree mientras se abre camino hacia la conciencia. Primero oye las voces, retorcidas y apagadas como si estuvieran bajo el agua: la voz soprano dulce pero profesional de Ángela, seguida del gruñido de disgusto de Hanzo. Una luz blanca estéril se filtra por la costura de sus párpados, haciendo que se despertara. Lentamente abre los ojos, solo para ser cegado por las fluorescentes luces en lo alto. Su doloroso gruñido atrae la atención de sus invitados, deteniendo la conversación tan efectivamente como un grito.

"¿Ves? Te dije que estaría bien," dice Ángela. El golpeteo de sus tacones anuncia su acercamiento. "¿Jesse? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

McCree emite una queja como respuesta. Abre los ojos de nuevo, lentamente para ajustarse a las luces. Los rostros familiares de Ángela y Hanzo aparecen a la vista de lado a lado: la primera agradablemente preocupada, el segundo inescrutable. A medida que sus sentidos se conectan poco a poco, comienza a reconocer las sábanas almidonadas que se encuentran debajo de su espalda, el zumbido mecánico del equipo médico y la agradable morfina que humedece el dolor menos placentero en el lado derecho de su pecho.

"He estado mejor," responde, con la voz raspando con desuso. Él tose, tratando de aclararse sin ningún resultado. "Sospecho que estaba peor antes de que me ayudaras." flexiona sus manos de manera experimental y siente el tirón de una inyección intravenosa en la parte posterior de su muñeca.

Ángela suspira como una madre exasperada. "Estabas," dice ella. "Mi personal no pudo hacer mucho en el campo, por lo que te has ganado una estadía en Medbay esta noche. En cuanto a tu brazo..."

Ella mira al lado izquierdo de McCree, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo. Inconscientemente intenta mover el brazo en el que solía tener una prótesis avanzada adherida, luego gime. "Oh, diablos no, no el brazo. ¡Se rompió por completo!" se quejó, recostándose contra la montaña de almohadas que lo sostenían.

"Sí, bueno, fue aplastado por uno de los ómnicos en esa misión," dice Ángela. Saca una pantalla holográfica de su módulo de muñeca y la toca ociosamente. "Winston y yo podemos hacer uno nuevo en los próximos dos días, pero tendrás que estar sin el hasta entonces. ¿Quizás esto te enseñe a ser más cuidadoso?"

McCree sonríe. "No lo creo, ángel", responde. Ángela sonríe mientras pone los ojos en blanco, pero Hanzo está mucho menos divertido. Su expresión severa y disgustada hace que McCree esté serio rápidamente.

"Como digas," dice Ángela, despidiéndose, "estás estable y deberías estar bien mañana en la mañana. Volveré para revisar los bio-vendajes más tarde esta noche. Hasta entonces, Hanzo, puedes quedarte."

Hanzo baja la cabeza asintiendo. Ángela, viéndose satisfecha, se da vuelta y se aleja, sus tacones hacen eco hasta que la puerta se cierra detrás de ella.

McCree se aclara la garganta otra vez. "Bien entonces. No es tan malo como..."

"Eres un idiota," susurra Hanzo. Él cruza los brazos, las yemas de los dedos hundiéndose en sus propios bíceps con furia contenida.

"Está bien, bueno, eso no es nada nuevo, pero..."

"Casi mueres," Hanzo interrumpe de nuevo. Él mira a McCree, pero algo más suave, con temor, permaneciendo con la arruga en su frente. "Si Ángela no hubiera estado allí, habrías muerto. No fuiste lo suficientemente cuidadoso y casi pagaste el precio por tu idiotez."

McCree intenta levantar su mano izquierda para recorrerla a través de su cabello, solo para recordar que esa mano es actualmente chatarra en algún lugar desconocido. Él peina con su otra mano, haciendo una mueca. "Bueno, para eso está ella. Si no estuviera allí, creo que todos habríamos muerto hace muchos años, francamente... "

"¡Y si yo no hubiera estado allí, los habrían matado a ambos!" grita Hanzo. McCree está aturdido en el silencio. Hanzo aprieta los dientes y gira la cabeza.

"Te podrían haber matado," repite, suavemente.

"Oh, cariño," respira McCree. Extiende la mano y tira de la parte inferior de la camisa de Hanzo, lo único que puede alcanzar sin moverse. "Ven aquí. No, ven aquí," repite, cuando parece que Hanzo se va a ir corriendo. Él tira, tratando de obtener un mejor agarre. Hanzo se balancea hacia adelante, luego se lanza abruptamente hacia McCree, agarrando su rostro con ambas manos y besándolo con fiereza.

El beso no es ni dulce ni apasionado, los labios magullados y los dientes duros, las yemas de los dedos se agarran con tanta fuerza que McCree puede sentir el rasguño agudo de las uñas en su piel. El movimiento envía una ola de dolor que irradia a través de su pecho cerca de la herida de bala, lo que lo hace gemir, pero Hanzo no se desanima y McCree no hace ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo. Hanzo balancea una pierna sobre la cama, luego la otra, lado a lado sobre los muslos de McCree sin separarse. McCree inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y deja que Hanzo reclame su boca, recibiendo los desesperados empujes de la lengua de Hanzo, la mordida de los dientes en su labio inferior, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que descansar su mano restante sobre la cadera de Hanzo, esperando que termine el fervor que lo ha sobrepasado.

"Cariño..." intenta, ganándose otro beso aplastante.

"Cállate," gruñe Hanzo, mordiendo el labio de McCree hasta que el sabor del cobre florece entre sus bocas. Sus manos caen sobre la camisa blanca de McCree, con los puños apretados en la prenda como si tuviera miedo de soltarla.

"Cariño," dice McCree de nuevo, colocando su brazo entre ellos hasta que puede agarrar el hombro de Hanzo y aliviarlo.

Sorprendentemente, Hanzo se rinde, cayendo como si el enojo se hubiera drenado abruptamente de su cuerpo.

Él baja la cabeza hasta que su frente golpea el hombro de McCree y se queda allí, boca abajo, con las manos todavía agarrando la camisa. McCree lame su labio, probando el corte superficial. No es la primera vez que un beso se ha entusiasmado un poco entre ellos, aunque nunca ha sido impulsado por las mismas motivaciones.

Hanzo tiembla levemente, un temblor apenas perceptible en sus hombros. McCree pasa acariciando la espalda de Hanzo y vuelve a subir, presionando con la suficiente firmeza para sentir cada muesca de su columna vertebral. "Dulzura," murmura. "Estoy bien. He tenido peores que esta y me he salido con la mia." presiona un beso en el cuello de Hanzo, persistiendo mientras respira el aroma familiar de su cabello. "Estoy bien."

"No lo estabas."

"Son cosas que pasan en nuestro trabajo. No es nada nuevo. Tú lo sabes."

Hanzo no responde por un tiempo. Cuando lo hace, su voz es plana y áspera. "Eso no cambia el hecho de que casi te pierdo."

"Lo sé," dice McCree con ternura. "Las primeras veces son las peores. Pero me conoces. He estado haciendo estupideces durante veinte años y aquí sigo. Además, me gusta estar vivo y planeo seguir haciéndolo. Especialmente ahora que tengo otra razón para hacerlo ".

Hanzo levanta la cabeza ante esto. McCree sonríe con cansancio. "Confía en mí, cariño, no voy a irme pronto," dice. "Tú y yo acabamos de empezar, y me gustaría vivir más de eso".

Hanzo considera esto por un largo momento. Luego, despacio y con cuidado, se inclina para darle un beso suave a los labios de McCree: un toque cálido y seco, el más leve indicio de presión, un dulce sonido en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras se aleja.

"Al igual que yo," murmura.

"Bueno. Entonces estamos de acuerdo." McCree aprieta con afecto la cadera de Hanzo. "Nos cuidaremos mutuamente, seguiremos vivos y veamos esto hasta el final."

Las profundas líneas de miedo grabadas en los rasgos de Hanzo finalmente se iluminan, dando paso a un aspecto suave, casi exasperado. "Como si no te hubiera estado salvando de tu propia incapacidad desde el principio," dice.

McCree se ríe. El dolor de los músculos desgarrados y dañados de su pecho se ve ensombrecido rápidamente por la oleada de felicidad que hay debajo. "Sí," dice. "Has sido bueno conmigo desde el principio."

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, solo aporto a la traducción de la historia escrita por CommonNonsense. Los links a la historia original están arriba, por favor apoyen su trabajo <3  
> Agradecimiento inmenso a @Ket167 por ser el Beta Reader de esta traducción.


End file.
